


The Irish boy (Courferre)

by Marius_is_Pontmercying_again



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marius_is_Pontmercying_again/pseuds/Marius_is_Pontmercying_again
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 8





	The Irish boy (Courferre)

Courfeyrac exhaled heavily, looking upon the city outside of his window, a million thoughts rushing through his head, would everything have changed when he returned home? Would he even make any friends here? Had signing up for this exchange programme been a good idea at all? He prayed that it had. He stood up and changed into the uniform he had been given for this school he had been assigned to, he suddenly became anxious that this would be the type of school where all of the students were stuck up rich kids. He didn't exactly have many friends back in Ireland but there he lived in a small town where everyone knew everyone, this was Paris, a city so big that you could spend what could feel like a lifetime sitting next to someone on a bus and then never see that person again. Courfeyrac put on his shoes over a pair of green socks, patterned with clovers, however small, it was a comforting reminder of his home. 

Courfeyrac took quick, confident steps as he approached the school, taking a deep breath before opening the door, he entered. As he sat in his first class he didn't pay an awful lot of attention, just sitting quietly resting his head on his hand, his fingers intertwined with his soft brown curls. He overheard a few boys behind him whispering and laughing about God knows what, only able to hope that it wasn't him, his eye caught a tall and skinny boy sitting next to him, sighing and rolling his eyes behind the lenses of a pair of round, steel-framed glasses. 

As he just sat, listening and observing the situation, he came to learn that this boy's name was 'Combeferre' and these boys seemed to be making fun of him for being a so-called nerd, after a while he couldn't listen to any more of it and stood up, turning around to face them, he shouted out in his heavy Irish accent,  
"For the love of god, will you all please shut the fuck up?"  
As he spoke this first sentence he couldn't help feel a small amount of excitement, having previously attended a Catholic school he never would have dreamed of using such language in school, much less yelling it out in class,  
"I may not have been here for very long but I will not sit here and listen to you giving this boy shit for, God forbid, wanting to have good grades and get somewhere in life instead of wasting the education that so many people take for granted, and so many others would kill to have..!"

The young man bit his lip to hold back the wide smile begging to spread across his face, he had no regrets for what he had done and probably would have taken it a step further if he hadn't been sent out of the classroom. After the next few classes finished he sat outside, watching the students going about their conversations in their various groups. A boy probably a little taller than Courfeyrac approached him, he examined this boy, he had long blonde hair tied back in a low ponytail, tied with a red bow, and he had overall generally pretty facial features, he put his hand out and Courfeyrac shook it,  
"I couldn't help but admire your little outburst"  
He did air-quotes around the word "Outburst", in with the group that this person had come from he could see Combeferre looking towards the two of them,  
"Excuse 'Ferre for not coming over and saying this himself but he greatly appreciates you standing up for him."  
Courfeyrac smiled slightly,  
"Well, it just seemed like the right thing to do"  
He shrugged.  
"I'm Enjolras. You can come and hang out with us if you wish."  
His smile grew,  
"I'm Courfeyrac, but you probably knew that from the teacher yelling it in disdain" 

He laughed awkwardly before walking back with Enjolras, who introduced him to the rest of the group,  
"And it seems you've already met Combeferre. There is another person who usually hangs out with us but God knows where he is half the time... I have my doubts sometimes that he even knows where he is-"  
Enjolras sighed. As if on queue another young man walked over to the group, before giving a few seconds of a confused stare towards Courfeyrac, as if he knew this person but had forgotten who he was. Enjolras sighed again and put his arm around this boy, patting him on the shoulder, shaking his head slightly,  
"Marius, this is Courfeyrac. He's new here so don't worry, you're not that clueless."  
"Yet"  
The person who had been introduced as 'Grantaire' whispered, Marius didn't seem to acknowledge any of this and started to speak poetically, describing a beautiful woman,  
"Oh my god not this again-"  
Enjolras muttered,  
"What's her name this time?"  
Courfeyrac just stifled laughter, having gathered that this was a common occurrence.

______________________________________________

A few months past and Courfeyrac had pretty much become an "official" member of the group. It was a Friday and they were standing outside the school, having their usual conversations, when the subject moved on to their plans for that night, Grantaire was having a party, and they all planned on going. Everyone, that is, except Combeferre, Courfeyrac tried to convince him that it would be fun,   
"I have no interest in going to parties. The very concept of 'high school parties' is lost on me, the whole point of high school is to prepare for college to have a career."  
Courfeyrac smirked,   
"You're scared-"   
"Ah- I- I most certainly am not!!"   
"Yes you are, you know you're gonna have to talk to people, and most of them are gonna be drunk"   
Combeferre bit his lip for a moment before sighing,   
"Okay fine, yes, I will admit I am slightly anxious about this whole thing, Grantaire being drunk all the time is bad enough, I dread to think what it will be like in a whole darkly lit room full of drunk people who will probably end up getting intimate there and then, set to loud music"  
Courfeyrac just nodded understandingly,   
"Come on, it won't be that bad. I'm not gonna be drinking, we can stick together, and if it is as bad as you're thinking we can go somewhere else."   
Combeferre thought for a moment,   
"Alright, that doesn't sound too bad-"  
A few hours later Courfeyrac and Combeferre were walking to Grantaire's house, neither said a word, nothing needed to be said. They both just quietly went into the house, sitting at the back of the room and making small conversations. After a while Combeferre turned to Courfeyrac, subconsciously the two had taken hold of each other's hands, the taller boy looked down and noticed this, he blushed slightly, Courfeyrac did too as he realised, instinctively he pulled his hand away,  
"Sorry-"   
Combeferre stopped him,   
"It's okay- I... Don't mind it...."   
The two locked eyes, Courfeyrac looked into Combeferre's eyes, noticing every detail beyond his glasses.


End file.
